Fall in Love Like a Comic!
by Akane Naomi
Summary: Kairi: a manga artist. Sora: the popular boy in school, an ideal male character perfect for her manga story. Now that he found out that she's a shojo artist, he uses that as blackmail until she suggests going out with him to help improve her manga.
1. Chapter 1

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_**Fall in Love Like A Comic**_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_Let yourself go. Fall in love."_

* * *

Kairi sighed tiredly at her numerous attempts of sketches. "No…that side looks off." She muttered to herself, taking the eraser from her desk and rubbing it onto the white paper. Using her pencil again, she tried redrawing carefully until she was satisfied, "There! That's better."

"Kyah…Did you read this month's "Chaomi!"?"

Her gaze turned over to her classmates sitting two rows away from her desk. A small smile appeared as she saw the familiar magazine in their hands.

"Duh, of course I did. Especially the -Girl in Love- it's so good!!"

"Uhn, I thought so too! The male characters by Hikari sensei are so handsome and super cute!" One of the girls gushed as they surrounded the magazine.

"Kairi!" Making the redhead jump in surprise, "How's the manga-ka doing?"

"Olette!" Kairi almost exclaimed. Luckily no one had seemed to notice what they were talking about. She gave her a scolding look, "Don't yell so loud…"

"Ah…sorry!" Olette sheepishly smiled.

_I am Kairi Hikari, first year high school. Actually…I play a double role as a student and a Manga-ka writer. My works contain not only girls kissing boys, but you know hugging, and fluff. A story like this is commonly popular among girls. Even though…_

"The author's name sounds and looks exactly alike, and still, nobody suspected anything…" She mumbled.

Olette patted her shoulder, "That's good! If you get caught by the school, then it's gonna be bad!"

_The only one that knows my comic writer identity is Olette…_

"Ehm, talk about it," the brunette continued, "Kairi with no experience with having a boyfriend, can actually produce that kind of comic. How can anybody suspect anything?"

She pouted and crossed her arms. "S-So what? What if I don't have a boyfriend? I don't need a guy to make me happy!"

"Kyah…Kairi you're so cute!" Olette smiled, obviously teasing her. Before she could respond, they heard a loud squeal of girls huddled over at the opened school window.

"Eh? What's going on?" Kairi asked, walking over to another window, followed by Olette. Looking at the seaside below, she saw that the boys were playing a game of Blitzball for P.E. "Is it…"

"Sora!"

A brunette boy hurried alongside with one of his teammates and nodded, jumping towards the ball into the goal. "Yeah!" He grinned giving high fives to his friends.

"So…handsome and cute!" Kairi thought.

Her friend clapped her hands together, "Hm, so it's really Sora! That's so like him, being on the Destiny Islands High School Blitzball team. Kairi, did you see?" she asked glancing over to see what she was doing. "Eh?" Since it was a good opportunity, the redhead decided to draw down the scene onto her sketchbook.

"I would be so lucky if I could go out with such a handsome guy!" Another girl sighed, "Especially if it's Sora Hikaru!"

The brunette sat down next to Kairi who was still concentrated on her drawing. She smiled, "You know, I heard that there were numerous girls who confessed to him and got shot down, hm…he must be picky. But this is also what makes him more interesting and attractive, ne?" She winked at the last part.

Kairi paused. "Hmph! The male character in my manga is even cuter than him!"

"Again?…" She sighed and stood up pointing at her, "You're such a child when it comes to boys!"

"Wah?"

Olette winked and nudged her, "You should just get a boyfriend. That might help you with getting inspiration."

"Eh…"

* * *

Library

"The rough draft and sketches are perfect!" Kairi happily announced stretching her arms after sitting in the library for so long. "This time the rough drafts didn't even need too much corrections. Lucky me!"

"Good job," her friend grinned, since she too had finished her assignments. School work is more like it.

"Hey," they heard a male voice from the doorway, "you were right Hayner! School's already over and people are still hanging around here."

"Hayner! Pence!" Olette waved happily. She got out of her seat to hug her friends. Pence glanced over at what Kairi was working on. "What are you drawing? It looks pretty good."

"Ack!" she froze, forgetting that her work was visibly on the table. "A-Ah nothing! Don't pay any attention to it!" She quickly stuffed the papers inside the manila envelope and immediately headed towards the door. Only to run into someone else. "Ah!" As her belongings fell to the floor.

"Someone is in a hurry today, isn't she?"

She opened her eyes to see who she had just run into. The boy was still standing, blocking her way as she realized that her arms seemed to be in a hug position.

"You didn't even say anything and just ran into me." He continued with a teasing look.

She stared at him in shock, mentally thinking, "Sora!?" Her legs felt like they were glued to the floor. She couldn't seem to move. Either she was in shock or she was too embarrassed to say or do anything.

Sora put an arm around her, "What's wrong? Can't stand?"

Her heart began to beat fast, "This feeling…" she thought, "is just like a scene from a manga!" She felt faint as Olette appeared beside her, "Hey Kairi!! Hang in there!"

"Too much…" she merely whispered. Now she had new inspiration thanks to today. "I'm definitely going to use this in my story!" She declared in her mind.

"C'mon, I'll help you up."

As the girls were starting to fade from the scene, Pence chuckled, "Her expression was pretty cute. Her name's Kairi, right? She's an interesting one, don't you think so Sora?"

"Yeah right," Sora said, "a girl like her? She's too childish for me…" His eyes wavered over to an envelope lying next to his shoe. "Hm? Looks like she dropped something." He opened the top and slowly pulled out the papers. "….what?"

* * *

Chaomi Publication / Communication Room

"These are readers' comments from last month. Kairi is getting popular ne?" Selphie winked as she motioned her assistant Yuffie to haul the postal bag of mail onto the table.

She smiled nervously, the thought of her and Sora earlier today kept replaying over and over like a broken record.

"What's wrong?" Selphie tugged a strand of her red hair, "Ah, I see, finally got a boyfriend?"

"E-Eh!? O-Of course n-not!" She stuttered shaking her head.

"I was kidding."

"Eh?" Kairi whispered and sat down embarrassed again from her sudden outburst. She was overreacting again.

Her editor sat down across from her and smiled, "Actually…having a boyfriend isn't bad! For a manga-ka, any sort of experience is special. Right now your work is emotionally interesting, so if you have a relationship with a boy, maybe your work can get better."

"So…that's how to produce great stories. It must be true then, I mean Nami Neyuki can create great romantic stories and the male character's facial expressions are so cool." Kairi agreed. She analyzed the manga in her hands studying the drawings of her favorite artist. "I understand now! I'll have a ton of boyfriends!"

"Uh…well…" Selphie sweat dropped, "L-Let's just take a look at the rough drafts first!"

"Okay!" Kairi opened her school bag, fumbling around for the envelope. Her hand couldn't find it. She paused and sorted her belongings onto the table until her bag was completely empty. "Eh? My rough draft is gone!"

She bowed in front of her editor, "I had it before I came here! I must have lost it somewhere in school!"

Suddenly, an instant replay came back. "I must have dropped it when I ran into him." At that moment, she was half conscious about the situation, she didn't pay attention to the fact that it fell out of her school bag.

Hiding her face into her hands, "Wah! I'm in trouble! What am I going to do!?"

Selphie gave her a sympathetic smile, "I don't know what to tell you. Fax the stuff over tonight okay?"

"This is horrible…" Kairi muttered over and over, "I need to get back to school immediately! There were drawings in there that weren't meant for-ack! What am I doing saying this? I gotta go!"

She dashed out of the building towards the direction of her school. "Please make sure nobody took my rough drafts!" She pleaded silently, she could just imagine the consequences!

_Kairi's Imagination of what could happen:_

_A student came running in the room, waving an envelope around, "Teacher, I found some perverted comic strips!"_

"_This must be XXX comics!"_

"What am I gonna do if I get caught by the school?" She paused in front of the library door. Closing her eyes, she turned the handle hoping it was still there.

"Oh? You really came back."

She blinked in confusion, "Sora…why are you still…"

He stood up from the chair he was comfortably sitting in. "This must be yours," he began, holding her manila envelope to her.

"Th-that's…" the redhead stuttered in shock again, wondering why it was in his possession, "uh th-thanks…" Her hand was shaking nervously for the envelope, but was at the same time grateful that it wasn't lost. "Hopefully he didn't look inside…" she prayed.

He leaned in close to her and smirked. "You're a naughty girl."

Her face immediately turned red, "H-Hey! Those are drawings which I need for my work!"

"Work?" He questioned, keeping her item away from her grasp. "What kind of work?"

She clasped a hand over her mouth. Darn! She almost let her secret slip!

He began to walk away, "Well if you won't tell me, it'll be a great show tomorrow. Wonder if the whole school knows?"

"Wait! I'll confess! I'll tell you everything!"

* * *

"See? I'm the one who drew that manga." Kairi pointed to her story in the Chaomi magazine.

"So you're a shojo manga-ka."

She looked down guiltily, "Please don't tell anyone about this."

He handed the envelope to her, "Here, but don't you think that you're overdoing a little too much? I mean creating cliché stories like that?"

"My manga is expressing a girl's love life!"

Sora smiled, "Oh so that's it, not a lot of feelings though," his hand took a strand of her hair as he leaned closer to her, "I bet you've never gone out with a boy."

Kairi's face slightly became pink. He had already saw through her, "Do I really lack that kind of experience?" she thought. "If I go out with a boy, maybe my work will become even better…"

"What?"

She gazed at him and finally decided, "Sora! Please go out with me! I want to improve my work so please help me!"

Sora stared at her with a blank look.

"I can't believe I actually said it out loud…" She muttered wishing she could take them back.

"Hm…sounds interesting. I'm in."

"R-Really?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Thank you!" She gushed happily. Take that Selphie! (Her editor)

"But…" He started as he pulled the confused Kairi onto his lap, "do you know what people do when they're dating?"

"H-Huh?"

"Just as I thought, you've never held hands with a boy before," he chuckled at the idea as his hand slowly found hers, "how does it feel?"

"His hand…touching my hand…" Kairi was grasping the idea in her mind.

"This also happened in your story…" Sora then closed the gap between them but it ended shortly with Kairi quickly backing away in total surprise. "Wah! W-Wait, why is it like this…"

"Hm?" He asked, acting as if he didn't know any better. "Were you not satisfied with the last kiss?" Before she could reply, he was already leaning in to kiss her again.

She shook her head to wake up from this trance, "D-Don't do anything rash!" She exclaimed, attempting to whack him with her school bag. Instead, she missed and ended up falling to the floor. She turned around to see him laughing at her.

"Wow, you're hilarious." Sora laughed while the girl started glaring at him.

"It's hard to believe what kind of person he is!" She angrily thought. "He's not the type of boy I thought he would be."

"Hey!" Breaking free from her thoughts, she turned to see him leaning against the doorway, "From now on, you belong to me, Kairi."

She froze. He was right. Doubts began to form in her head, "I don't get it! Me going out with him? With that kind of guy!? Is it really going to help me produce better stories!??"

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! Done with the first chapter! :) For those of you who didn't realize, this is based from the "Fall in Love Like a Comic" manga, but I made some changes with it. More characters are bound to appear in the future! Reviews are welcome and will be recognized in my thank you section for chapter 2. Hoped you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**Fall in Love Like a Comic! **_

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_**

"_**Why are you trying so hard to fit in? When you were born to stand out."**_

* * *

_Library_

"Hm…"

Kairi stared at her drawing in deep concentration. Something wasn't right about this scene. It seemed…off. Her fingers reached for the eraser again and redrew the sketches with her pencil. "Agh…it's still not right!" she complained, giving up and resting her head upon the table.

She closed her eyes in deep thought. "I was so excited that I couldn't sleep a wink last night."

"_Do you know what people do when they're dating?"_

"Hm…Sora is right…" she thought, the awkward moment that happened between them replayed over and over in her mind, "I guess those kinds of things do happen." Her face slightly turned pink, "The whole conversation I had with my editor afterward was pretty hazy too…"

"_Hello? Kairi? Are you listening?!" Her editor (Selphie) repeatedly questioned the starry eyed rehead. She waved her hand in front of her face, "Kairi, are you sick?!"_

_The redhead continued to sit there with a dreamy smile on her face. "I feel…happy…"_

"_Selphie, I think we should send her home. I don't think she's quite herself today…"_

She glanced at her watch and quickly sat up. "I should really concentrate, I'm already wasting time." Though she had to admit, she could've used another rest time or two. "Now where was I?"

A hand swiped the paper she was about to work on, "I thought I might find you here…"

She glanced over at who stole her work. "Sora!!" Of course, of all people, wasn't she supposed to expect something like this to happen? The heroine and the hero always end up running into each other. Literally… She stood up to reach for her paper back, "Hey!"

The brunette boy turned the paper over to see what she drew while keeping it out of her grasp. "Hm…another kiss scene?"

Her face turned red and attempted to grab the paper again, "Don't look at it!!"

He held an amused look. "What's wrong? Could it be…you're remembering what happened yesterday?"

Kairi paused for a moment at his words. Instant replay of his words came back.

"_This also happened in your story…"_

She shook her head immediately, mentally scolding herself, "KYAA! That kiss scene! No, no, no, no, no! Resist Kairi, resist!"

Sora stared at her still with an amused expression and laughed. He lightly hit her with the paper he stole earlier, "You're so funny, you've got that "kyaa" expression again."

Breaking the silence, they heard the familiar school bell ring. He tugged her hair, "Come on, you don't want to be late," he winked, "I could always help you with your "work" later.."

Before she could oppose, he was already dragging her out of the library into the hallway where students appeared to go to their next class.

"No way…"

"Is that Tomoya?"

"Who's the girl next to him?"

Kairi looked back and forth, hearing voices around them. Great. Now what was everyone talking about that she didn't know? It took her a moment to realize that he had an arm around her shoulder. Oh. "That" must be what attracted so much attention. "Uh, Sor-"

"Hey Sora!" Pence interrupted. He waved at him with Hayner following along. Eyeing the girl next to him, he grinned, "So, who's the cutie?"

"Her?" Sora asked looking down at the redhead. He gave them a warm smile and hugged her close, "She's my girlfriend."

This one simple response from the one and only Sora Hikaru took many students off guard. Kairi was instantly red faced at the word "girlfriend" and she was sure that almost every girl that had a crush on Sora were yelling, "Noooo!" in the background. Even a couple of boys…

"Really? Nice." Pence nodded in approval.

"Oh." Was all Hayner could say to that, since he was obviously disinterested with the topic. The question of what he thought of Kairi, she'll never know…

"Kairi, did you bring it?" Sora asked turning his gaze to her. She jumped slightly in surprise, kind of hoping that she could just fade away without people taking notice of them. "You know, the thing we talked about last night on the phone?" he whispered.

"U-Uh…" Her heart was beating quickly, causing her to stammer, "I-I did b-but…"

"KAIRI!!" Olette happily exclaimed and to Kairi's relief, breaking the hostile and awkward atmosphere. "Wow! You did it! That's my girl!" She smiled hugging her.

Sora chuckled, "Okay, see you after school."

"Yeah, later Kairi!" Pence added, following after Sora.

Hayner looked back at the group of girls wailing in the background. "…" Something about Kairi stealing Sora… No matter, he shrugged, it wasn't part of his business anyways.

"Wah! I can't believe she stole Sora!"

One of the girls glared at the dazed Kairi from afar. "What a little brat…"

* * *

_Afterschool_

"Um…Sora?" Kairi began. She looked at their surroundings, wondering why they were in the gym's storage closet. There were crates of sports balls, mats, hurdles, etc. Why meet here of all places? Plus it was dark so it was starting to make her nervous. "What're we doing in here?"

He didn't answer as if he didn't hear her. She turned around to see what he was doing and stood there in shock. "W-Wait…why is he taking off his school shirt?!" She questioned herself. Good thing for her, he was still wearing a dark shirt under the school one.

"What's wrong?" He asked innocently, walking over to her. He tugged on the ribbon on her school uniform, "Take yours off too."

Please stand by while Kairi is in a freak out moment.

After changing from her school clothes, she glared at the boy. "You can't just tell me to get undressed!"

"Well, I told you to bring a change of clothes." He laughed, enjoying the conversation between them.

"Argh! Don't scare me like that!" She exclaimed while he continued to laugh at her.

_What really happened:_

_Her heart began beating fast again as the brunette boy grinned, "Just kidding."_

"_EH?!" Kairi almost fell over. "He was kidding?!" _

It was a good thing Sora waited outside while she changed clothes. "So what really happened was just a joke." She muttered softly. Her face slowly turned to a frown, "A really mean joke…"

"You look cute in regular clothes too."

Her cheeks turned pink. Another line that caught her off guard. She stared up at the boy who was busy looking at the sky. "Yet he's good at having that effect on girls…" Kairi smiled weakly. A tired sigh escaped from her lips, "I've got to stop feeling this way. Sora is always saying things like this. Act normal Kairi, remember, breathing is your friend."

"C'mon, there's a place I want to take you." He said taking her hand with his.

Again, her heart was beating nervously, but this time at a slower pace. "This is like…a real date…"

* * *

"Look at him!"

"Eek! He's hot!"

Kairi tried her best not to look at the people pointing at them. Alright, him. "Everyone is staring at Sora." She noted, "Not that I don't understand why…" Clutching her mini notebook with her, she flipped to a blank page to ready herself of any upcoming inspiration.

"Let see, for a dating scene it would be casual," She wrote down her first bullet point and looked at Sora to examine his features. "The hero of the story could be somewhat like Sora…the hair, personality…his eyes…" she smiled at the idea of how nice his eyes were to look at.

In a complete daze, he happened to see her with the usual dreamy expression again. She froze realizing that he was staring at her. "Crap! I'm going out with him for research! Concentrate Kairi!" she scolded herself again.

Goal: Research boys = Add realism to manga = draw great smut!

"I can do this," Kairi thought confidently. "Sora! Please teach me lots about a boy's secret parts!"

It was as if time froze around them. Sora held a blank expression, boys were turning red, and girls were giggling. She instantly became red and smacked herself on the forehead. "That sounded so wrong!"

* * *

"I was being serious!" Kairi declared as Sora continued to laugh at her earlier remark. They were currently sitting down at a café, ordering drinks, while talking about what happened. "Great…what if he thinks I'm a freak…" She wondered.

Sigh, there's no escape. The things she says to improve her manga is by embarrassing herself along with it. She took a sip from her drink. "I sort of lose sight of everything when it comes to my work."

Sora let out a light laugh. It had a nice sound to her ears. He took the straw from his drink and twirled it around slowly in the liquid, "Is manga that fun?"

"O-Of course it is!" She quickly replied, "I mean, when I'm depressed hearing the criticism I get from my editor about my Purotto or Name…I still have to get my script done before the deadline!

He smiled at her declaration, "And that's fun for you?"

"Well…" She paused, "When people say they enjoy the manga I work so hard on, it makes it all worthwhile." A smile formed on her face, "Of course I love my job."

He took another sip from his drink. "Hmm…I'm envious that you have something you're so passionate about."

"I love it!" She agreed, "But my dream is to someday be able to draw great romantic manga…just like Nami Neyuki-sensei!"

Sora jolted at the name, almost choking on his drink. "U-Uh Nami Neyuki, huh?"

She nodded, not noticing his odd behavior at the mention of her idol's name. Resting the glass onto the coaster in front of her, she slowly looked at him, wondering how to ask him. "Can I ask you something?"

He looked at her from his drink. Taking it as a yes, she asked, "Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you get asked out almost every day? Why not one of them?"

He set his drink down, "Tell me this. Could you go out with someone you weren't interested in?"

She hadn't thought of it that way. "N-No…"

"I don't mind waiting until I find someone who I can truly love."

"But…" Kairi quickly took her memo pad and held a pen in her other hand, "what would you do if you found that person, but she wasn't interested?" She readied herself for the answer.

He looked at her with a soft expression, "Then, I would just have to become, a good enough guy so that wouldn't happen."

She stared at the empty sheet she was supposed to write in. "He's an optimist! Or is it just conceit?" she wondered.

* * *

"Although, I'm a little jealous of the girl he'll end up falling for…" Kairi admitted to herself. She laughed as Sora suggested that they take their photos at the photo booth. As the print outs appeared, she examined one of the photo stickers and smiled. "Try not to get too attached." She reminded mentally.

"What? Don't tell me you've never heard of Sea Salt ice cream!"

She shook her head no. "Is it any good?"

"Any good?" He was surprised that a girl like her had never heard or eaten this treat. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Kairi nodded watching him run off somewhere. Supposedly buying this Sea Salt ice cream, she guessed. She seemed to notice couples passing by her. Watching happy couples almost made her wish for something like that to happen to herself. "I wonder what kind of girl he likes…?"

"Here." A blue popsicle appeared in front of her, bringing her back to reality. She looked at him before taking it. "You'll end up liking it."

He sat himself down next to her, waiting for her reaction. She made a small sour face. "It's weird in the beginning, but it's really sweet!"

"Haha, told you." Sora laughed, unwrapping his own popsicle.

The way he was acting around her, really seemed like they were actually dating. If it were only real. She looked at Sora as a question popped up in her head, "I wonder if this is what it's like falling in love… Could it be?"

"Your popsicle is melting."

"Oh!" She realized seeing the blue almost melt away. She quickly began eating it, "What am I thinking? It'd probably never happen anyways…"

* * *

"Today was really informative," Kairi smiled as they stood in front of her house later that evening, "and I had a really good time. You were great, thanks!"

Sora didn't say anything, but he leaned closer to her.

"Huh?" She froze wondering what he was trying to do. "Is this the goodbye kiss that often happens in manga?!" She thought, closing her eyes for the moment.

Instead, he leaned in to kiss her cheek softly. "Don't make any plans for this weekend," he said waving off, "see you."

"Yesterday, he kissed me on the lips," She replayed that image through her head. "Ugh, I'm overanalyzing the situation." Her hand reached for the knob of the door as she walked in and shut it quietly behind her. "It doesn't mean anything."

* * *

_Chaomi Management Room_

"Kya, what a great ending!" Selphie gushed hugging the artwork Kairi drew after the "date". "I especially like the love scenes!" She added as the redhead in front of her grinned in response. "Huh?"

Something was different about her, "Come to think of it, you're not wearing your school uniform today are you?" She grinned and held a finger up for a light bulb moment, "I know! I bet you're going on a date after this!"

Kairi's face flushed, "W-Well, a-actually, it's n-not what it se-" She tried to gain control with her speaking issue, but she also didn't know how to explain it. It really wasn't a date, but it was somewhat.

"Your scripts are more emotional because you're in love. That's so cute!"

"W-What?!" Kairi exclaimed, standing up from her chair. She sighed. Explaining things to Selphie would be a waste of time. She'll just have to believe what she sees. "I have to get going."

Her editor organized the papers in a neat stack. "Alright, have fun on your date!"

The redhead grinned as she walked out of the office, "I'm sure I will."

"But remember your deadline for your Purotto is tomorrow!"

"…"

* * *

"I come here a lot."

"Uwah…Seventh Heaven? That restaurant has quite a fancy name…" Kairi awed following after Sora. He has good taste in places to go for a date. Especially if it's at Sunset Hill. "I should use this in my next manga…"

The two walked in the restaurant not knowing they were being watched. "She's going into that building." One of the fan girls muttered as she stepped out from the shadows.

She couldn't settle down, there were so many good looking couples! Her memo pad was already filling up with ideas. "What a quiet place, it's very classy…"

"Sora, Kairi!" She stopped writing into her memo pad to see who was calling her. "Huh?" was her mind playing tricks on her, or was she hearing voices? "Over here!"

Her eyes caught the attention of someone waving his hand over to them, "Oh it's Pence," Kairi smiled at the familiar boy. Good, she "wasn't" hearing voices. Well…yet.

Sitting across from his friends, she couldn't help but think, "I'm sure he brings all his dates here…"

"The food here is great," Pence began, quickly bringing Kairi back to reality from her thoughts. He smiled and held up his glass, "Let's make a toast with our iced tea!" and clinked his glass with Kairi's rather than with the other two to welcome her.

She laughed at the odd greeting and took a bite of her food. "Even the food here is good. I should add this in my story too," she quickly jotted down the idea into her memo again.

"This is the first time you've brought a girl here Sora."

"W-What?" Her inner voice exclaimed. She looked at Hayner who continued eating his food. He didn't seem the type to lie, but that couldn't be possible!

"Give me a break," Sora sighed, wrapping an arm around her, "she's my girlfriend, of course I'd bring her."

"G-Girlfriend?" Her inner voice repeated. She was already turning red, she could feel it. She let out a nervous laugh as a response and looked away from him. "I wonder what goes through his mind when he says things like that…"

"Hey. Why did you decide to go out with him?" Pence was starting to interrogate her now, making her freeze with a blank expression. "Is he nice to you? Tell me…have you guys kissed yet?" Making her jolt at the k word.

She stood up from her seat, surprising them from her sudden outburst, "I-I need to go to the restroom!"

"Aw, she ran away," Pence pouted after Kairi dashed around the corner to the restroom area. He turned to look at Sora who held a relaxed expression, "what's really going on?"

"Hm?" His eyes averted towards a different direction. It was Seifer and his gang. Why would they be here? "Those guys…"

"Are you listening to me Sora? Oi!"

"Shut up Pence." Hayner muttered.

* * *

The redhead leaned against the wall, inhaling and exhaling slowly, "That was intense…"

"Kairi."

Her eyes opened and to her surprise, it was a girl from her school, with…a group of guys behind her? The looks they had on their faces looked friendly, but something was up.

The fan girl crossed her arms and gave her a stern glare, "There's no way I'm going to let a girl like you have Sora all to yourself."

"Huh?" Now she was really nervous. "What's going on?"

Seifer wrapped an arm around her and smiled, "So you'll give us 500 munny if we mess her up?" as Kairi's inner voice began to freak out, "What?!"

"Just make sure she can never face Sora in the light of day."

She stared at the older guys walking closer to her as she stood there defenseless. She tried to look away thinking of what else she could do, hoping they wouldn't touch her with their hands.

_**BAM!**_

Her head went up as she saw one of the guys suddenly fall to the floor. "Huh?" Another boy was kicked from behind and held in a headlock.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sora glared as he heard the guy wailing for mercy under his grasp. He turned to Kairi and gave her a smile, "You okay, Kai?"

"Sora!" She said in relief. To think that if he came a second later, she would've cried, not knowing what to do while who knows what else would happen. No matter, he came to save her, that's the important part. She gave him a weak smile, "T-Thanks…"

"Agh…talk about defeated with a capital "D", the older redhaired guy muttered, wincing in pain from where Sora kicked him. "But now you're really going to get it…"

"I don't mind taking you all on," Sora casually said and eyed him, "Got it memorized, Axel?" He added using his enemy's famous line.

"Yay! A fight!" Pence grinned jumping into the scene with Hayner following along, "Let us in on the action!"

Kairi stood there in shock, unsure of whether to laugh at Pence and Hayner's odd entrance, or to worry about the current situation. While Hayner and Pence seemed to finish up the rest of the fight, she turned to see the fan girl sneaking away.

Before she could run after her, she heard Sora's voice, "You!"

The fan girl stopped as Sora hit the wall beside her, causing her to let out a small shriek in fright. She had never seen him "this" mad. "I won't let you off this easy, if you ever try to touch Kairi again." He stared at her intently, knowing that she would follow orders.

She nodded instantly and started apologizing, "I'm sorry!" and quickly ran off in tears as Seifer's gang followed along. "Wait for us!"

"Note to self: Don't ever try to get on Sora's bad side." Kairi thought and nodded at the idea. She sat down on one of the restaurant's lounge chairs and sighed tiredly, "Well that was enough excitement for today…"

"Here." Sora held out a cup of hot chocolate in front of her, "You'll feel better if you drink this." As he took a seat next to her and drank from his cup.

She took the drink and muttered, "Thanks." Sipping the hot liquid into her body did make her feel better. Maybe that was just the chocolate's doing. Oh well…she began to look down at her drink as if it were the most fascinating thing. She could feel Sora's eyes watching her and it was making her even more nervous. Her eyes were beginning to water up from mixed thoughts and emotions that were being debated through her mind.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, making her twitch in surprise. "Sora…" she thought. She looked at him as he gave her a reassuring smile, "He rescues me when I need him to and he's always so nice to me…"

Kairi nodded, a small smile appearing on her face to show that she was alright. "He's just like one of the boys I draw in my manga…" her eyes turned away from his gaze to find any distraction, "I think I might be…falling in love with him."

"Why do you have to be so perfect?" She questioned herself as she closed her eyes to think. "This is only supposed to be research…what should I do?" Her head began to waver slowly, "I'm lost…" and her body leaned against Sora's.

"Kairi?!" Sora began to worry as he held her in his grasp. From the looks of it, he noticed that she just fell asleep into his arms and started to wonder what to do about it. "But…she does have a cute face," he laughed lightly at her content face, trying not to wake her up. "She must be having a good dream if she's smiling in her sleep like that."

* * *

_Kairi's mind_

"I'm sleepy…oh that's right…I pulled an all-nighter so I could go on this date…so many pages to be done…and color pages…faxing them to the editor…n-no…" Kairi suddenly sat up, "I WON'T MAKE MY DEADLINE!!"

She inhaled and exhaled slowly, finding herself in bed, "I was dreaming?" Another replay came to her mind as she sighed in relief, "That was scary…yeah. I already made my deadline." She smiled, "I can sleep in then," as she pulled the covers to go back to sleep, she felt something, or someone under the covers turning towards her. "H-Huh?"

Instant reaction, she jumped out of the bed to see a sleeping Sora and began to freak out. "Wh…what…what the heck?!" She blushed furiously, "Why am I in the same bed with Sora?!"

* * *

**_A/N: I hoped this chapter was enjoyable for my fellow readers! :) _**

**_Haha, can you see Hayner as a quiet character in this story? He's usually outgoing and speaks his mind, but he's different in this one. I love him and Pence as a stand up comedy duo, that's something I can see happening. :P Writing up the fight scene was the most difficult part to do in this chapter. O.o Feel free to drop a line! Whether it's criticism, suggestions, friendly reviews, hello's, etc. It'll make my day. :) So what are you waiting for?_**

_**I especially want to thank my Chapter 1 reviewers: (I wouldn't have been able to continue on without these awesome people!)**_

_** -A n g e l i c H e a l i n g -:** I'm glad you enjoyed it and thanks for being my first reviewer! :D, **Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **Haha, I like your enthusiasm!, **livingtrinity:** Same goes for me, I never thought someone would make a story based on this either :P**, dracula-key**: Thanks for the short and sweet review :D**, Gogglelicious**: Haha I'm glad you love it so much**, Pokkin Choco**: Yep, I agree, I'm not quite sure why I made Selphie editor either, but maybe it's the personality. She seemed to fit that part. :) Thanks for the mini dialouge there, that made my day**. Automatic Code Red 123**: Yes! Sora is a different character this time! Well a little bit, you know? Haha. Pence can be a dork, but this chapter made me laugh the most about him**. First Day High**: That's a definite. **Pandapple:** Oh yes, we'll see Namixas in the future, just not this one, so stay tuned! **U.W.A.H Squad: **Uwah! Haha, I just love your name and greeting! **Ramen and Chopsticks:** Haha, I'm glad this story has been amusing to you. :) Don't forget your insignia! O.o **tis Emma:** Thank you for your suggestion. I agree with you. When I tried to read the manga and convert it into a fanfic, it all seemed too fast. O.o But thanks for your support and suggestion again, hopefully, this one has been an improvement, even if it's just a little. :) **izzyta:** Uwah, I feel happy that this is a story you've been searching for! :D **dragongirlj: **Guess what? Now you read more! :) **The-Twilight-Tenshi: **Thanks for dropping a review to say how much you love this story. :)_


End file.
